Broken Expectations
by kellegirl
Summary: Generations of careful breeding, ruined because his son couldn't just do as he was told.


**Prompt:** #102 Blonde and grey eye colour are not the dominant gene and even Magic or Malfoyness can't change that!  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Warning(s):** some pureblood rhetoric that does take on a racist light, mpreg of course, and nondescript birthing scene.  
**Epilogue compliant?** Lol, nope.  
**Word Count:** 7500  
**Summary:** Generations of careful breeding, ruined because his son couldn't just do as he was told.  
**Author's Notes:** Written for the mpreg fest on **harrydracompreg**. Also, I feel I should state Lucius' views are in no way a reflection of my own views, I was trying to stay in character for him and that includes the prejudice he exhibits within canon. Huge thanks to my beta Kate.

XxXxXxXxXx

Slowly, a somewhat bedraggled Lucius Malfoy made his way up the drive to Malfoy Manor, the early morning sun shining brightly in his eyes. After six long years in Azkaban, the Malfoy patriarch seemed to be a shadow of his former self. While some of the arrogance still lingered in his eyes, it was a mere flicker of what it once was. His cheeks were sunken from years of meager meals and his skin an almost vampiric pale. He was glad that he had been released, free from the torment of the Dementors and the reminder of his failure they represented. At least his family had been spared, Draco and Narcissa being saved by Potter's testimony. Even if one of the conditions of their freedom was that they have no contact with him while he was imprisoned, Lucius was grateful that his wife and son didn't have to suffer as he had. He looked forward to seeing his family once again, though a part of him was glad he'd been released a few hours earlier than expected, it gave him time to collect himself before his family would see him.

Pushing open the doors to the manor, Lucius sighed as he felt the magic of the wards recognize him. A small part of him had worried that they wouldn't, that they would have been keyed against him in his absence. Walking into the entrance hall, Lucius pulled himself up in an attempt to recreate his former stature. Turning slightly as a house elf pops into existence, the blond noted idly that it was new, Draco must have acquired it during his imprisonment.

"What cans Dopsy be doings for you?" the elf asked politely.

"Inform Draco and Narcissa that Lucius has returned," he said dismissively, disregarding the creature as soon as he had spoken.

The elf hadn't been gone for more than a second before Lucius heard the sound of running feet approaching him. He was momentarily surprised at the speed he was being greeted before he realized that the sound was far too light to be either his wife or son, the footsteps of a child rather than an adult. He wasn't disappointed when a young boy rounded a corner, skidding to a halt as he stared up at him. Lucius felt his eyes widen as he took in the soft blond hair and striking silver eyes of the child, a perfect match to his own.

"Papa?" the boy called uncertainly over his shoulder, "Papa, there's someone here..."

"I'm coming," Draco's voice called back, the sound of his heavy footfalls quickly approaching.

The small boy fidgeted where he stood, clearly unsure how to approach the strange man. "Hello, little one, I'm Lucius," Lucius said, a smile crossing his face, "And who might you be?"

The boy eyed him for a moment before glancing over his shoulder as Draco entered the hall. "Father," Draco said, "I wasn't expecting you to be released until this afternoon. I would have met you had I been informed."

"The Ministry managed to get some paperwork done early," Lucius said in way of explanation, his eyes immediately finding the golden wedding band resting on his son's finger. "Draco, it is good to see you have done your duty. Now, who is my little grandson here?"

Draco winced slightly as he held a hand out to the boy, not even batting an eye when tiny arms wrapped around his leg. "Father, this is Teddy," Draco said carefully.

"Teddy?" Lucius asked, a frown marring his features, "Hardly a fitting name for the Malfoy heir, why on earth did you name him that?"

"Uh, well..."

"Draco?" a masculine voice called from down the hall, "Where are you?"

Lucius frowned slightly, that voice was incredibly familiar, but he just couldn't place it. He couldn't help but notice that Teddy had perked up considerably at it while his son had winced. "Who is that?" he demanded, a feeling of foreboding settling in the pit of his stomach.

Draco smiled in a semi-apologetic manner before turning away from him. "I'm in the entrance hall," he called back, "Teddy's with me before you go looking for him."

"Draco, why are you over-oh!"

Lucius felt his mouth go dry as Harry Potter rounded the corner to the entrance hall, his eyes flicking back to his son as if seeking confirmation. "What is he doing here?" the elder blond asked.

"Daddy!" Teddy cried, his hair shifting to a brilliant emerald as he launched himself at the brunet, a gasp escaping the Malfoy patriarch, "This is Lucius, Papa knows him. He said I was his grandson."

"I know him too, Pup," Harry said, a smile touching his lips as he gazed down at the child wrapped around his waist, "Why don't you go wake up Aunt Cissa and tell her he's here, she'll want to know."

"Okay," Teddy said, tearing off up the stairs.

"Father, I think I should explain some things to you," Draco said carefully, eyeing his father as if he would explode at any moment, "I was going to tell you when I came to get you later, but it would seem that won't be happening any longer."

"Yes," Lucius said, eyes narrowing as they flicked over to his son, "I believe I deserve an explanation as to what exactly Potter is doing in my home."

"Should I go?" Harry asked, shifting from one foot to the other as he looked between father and son. As he moved, Lucius found his gaze drawn to the brunette's stomach, his own lurching when he saw the definite bulge.

"No," Lucius stated, his voice unnaturally calm, "I think it would be best you stayed."

Draco winced at his father's tone, his gaze flicking over to Harry momentarily. "Well, let's just go into the sitting room, shall we?"

Lucius nodded, quickly striding across the hall to one of his former sitting rooms. He paused as he entered, taking in the toys strewn across the floor before he sat with as much grace as his stiff joints could muster in the chair by the fireplace. He sighed in relief as the fire sprang to life, warming him in a way that he hadn't felt in six long years. He watched with narrowed eyes as Harry and Draco sat together on the love seat rather than separating. His gaze was drawn down to Potter's hand where he saw a gold band, the perfect match for the one resting on Draco's.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius demanded, his tone cold.

"Father," Draco said evenly, "I would like to present to you my husband, Harry Potter-Malfoy. We married two years ago."

"You can't be married, you need the permission of the head of the family or you would be stripped of your titles," Lucius said, eyes flicking to Potter briefly, "I most certainly did not approve of this."

"I had Mother's permission," Draco said, eyes going cold, "Not that I needed it. I was head of the Malfoy family during your imprisonment, a title I still hold until I deem that you have proven yourself worthy of reclaiming the honor associated with it. I doubt that I will relinquish it anytime soon, not that you would be able to revoke my status as your heir over my marriage as it was approved at the time of consummation."

"And the boy, Teddy?" Lucius asked, his gaze icy.

"He was my godson," Harry said, voice cold as he gazed at the elder Malfoy, "I adopted him fully three years ago. He's also the heir to the house of Black as he is Andromeda's grandson."

"You would tie us to tainted blood?" Lucius hissed, eyes focused on his son, "You would dishonor the Malfoy name?"

"I have done no dishonor by bonding with Harry," Draco retorted, "If anything I have restored our name that you tarnished. You will not speak ill of my family or you will find out how deeply I care for them."

"You would threaten me?" Lucius snarled as he surged to his feet, "Your own father?"

Draco merely raised an eyebrow as he sneered as his father. "I am simply stating a fact," the blond sniffed, "I will protect my husband and the heir he is currently bearing no matter what, as honor dictates. I pity anyone who is fool enough to test me."

"Papa!" Teddy cried as he burst into the room, immediately climbing into Draco's lap, "Aunt Cissa is coming down now. Dopsy woke her up, so she was almost dressed when I went in to see her. She's really happy, she says Lucius is your papa."

"He is indeed," Draco said, a soft smile crossing his lips as he ran a hand through currently violet locks.

"Does that mean he's my grandpa?"

"I believe it does," Harry said, smirking slightly at a rather red Lucius.

"I never knew my grandpa," Teddy said, eyes turning towards the elder blond in awe, his hair shifting to reflect Lucius' color, "My Gram said my grandpa died at the same time as my mum and dad when I was really little."

Lucius had to bite back a retort about the brat's parents as he saw the absolutely thunderous expression on Potter's face, the threat clear. He'd rather not get into a fight with Potter so soon after being released from Azkaban, he doubted attacking the pregnant savior of the wizarding world would go over very well. Given the clear threat in Potter's gaze, Lucius wasn't certain he wanted to say anything at all. Luckily, he was saved from having to respond when Narcissa glided into the room, her eyes sparkling in delight.

"Lucius, darling," Narcissa said, her voice tinkling in a way he hadn't heard since before the war, "It's so good to see you. All these years of forced separation, the Ministry is horribly unreasonable denying us any contact."

Crossing the room, Lucius took his wife into his arms, kissing her softly. He had missed this more than anything, missed the warmth of her slight body pressed against his own, the softness of her kiss. "Ew," Teddy moaned, cutting through the moment, "They're like you and Papa."

"Teddy," Harry chastised, his arms wrapping around the six year old as he stood, "Don't be rude. Aunt Cissa missed Grandpa Lucius very much, they're just showing each other. Come on Pup, let's get you some breakfast then we'll head out to the Quidditch pitch for a bit."

Lucius watched as Potter carried an ecstatic Teddy out of the room, eyes narrowing as violet hair shifted back to blond. Seating himself by the fire once again, the eldest blond swept his gaze over his family. "I believe I deserve an explanation for this..._marriage_," Lucius drawled, his mouth twisting in distaste.

"It's very simple dear," Narcissa said, seating herself next to Draco, "After the trials Harry worked very hard to help our family. The public wasn't very forgiving you see, they seemed to think that Draco and I should be sharing your fate, and Harry helped to protect us."

"Harry stood by my side during 8th year," Draco said, eyes hard as he stared at his father, "We became friends and just after graduation we became lovers. When Andromeda passed away three years ago we took Teddy in as our own and shortly after became engaged. You don't need to know the specifics of it, only that I will not tolerate you meddling in this. If you harm either Harry or Teddy in any way I will seek retribution."

"You dare speak to me this way?" Lucius spat, eyes blazing, "I am your father, you will show me the proper respect."

"You lost my respect when you forced me into the service of that monster," Draco snarled, surging to his feet, "If you want it back you will earn it and as head of this family I expect you to show me the respect I deserve. You will not antagonize my husband nor will you harm my son. Harry is six months pregnant and if you do anything to jeopardize him in any way I will see it as an attack on the continuation of the family line. You of all people should know what I am allowed to do in order to protect the line, do not push me."

Lucius sneered at his son before turning to gaze into the fire, his teeth grinding slightly as he breathed deeply through his nose. This was a fight he wouldn't win, Draco not only had the family magics, but the law on his side should he attempt to push him. Still, the indignity of having Potter as a son in law could not be ignored. "I may not have any legal president to object to this union," Lucius said carefully, his eyes travelling back to his son, "But I will not support it. If you wish to sully our blood in this way so be it."

"Lucius," Narcissa admonished, "It has been six years since the Dark Lord fell, perhaps you should attempt to move on from the ideals he preached. Merlin knows they only brought our family misery and shame."

Lucius' gaze snapped to his wife, silver eyes narrowing slightly at the implication. He found an equal challenge shining in Narcissa's, a challenge he had no intention of taking up. He had no illusions about what the situation was, he would accept it or be forced from the family. "I see," he said slowly, "I will...attempt to see this from another perspective."

Narcissa smiled benignly at the statement, but Draco didn't appear even remotely convinced. "I need to check on my husband," Draco said, "If I leave him for too long he'll try to climb on the broom beside Teddy once they get onto the pitch."

"We'll join you in a moment dear," Narcissa called, smiling warmly at her son.

"Of course mother."

Lucius watched as Draco exited the room, not missing the warning look that was sent his way before his son was gone. "You cannot seriously condone this?" he asked, turning to his wife.

"I most certainly do," Narcissa replied, folding her hands primly over her knee, "And you will too if you know what is good for you. Lucius, you have brought enough shame to the Malfoy name, do not bring more by attempting to reject Harry."

"I am hardly the reason our family lost its status, if that Potter brat hadn't-"

"Lucius," Narcissa cut in, her voice bitingly sweet, "It was your fool choice to follow that monster. It was you who chose to force Draco and I to work for that murderer. You cannot honestly say that you followed his ideals, that you believed that anyone who is less than perfection should be slaughtered. If it was not for Harry our family would have no standing. No respectable family would be willing to marry their son or daughter into our line. We would not have an heir on the way, nor would my son be happy. You will desist this tantrum this instant or I will make sure that you truly have something to be upset about. Now, I am going to have some breakfast with my son and nephew while you go shower. Should you feel like being a decent human being you may come join us, but should you so much as attempt to ruin the happiness we have made here I will personally hex you."

Lucius watched as Narcissa rose and swept from the room, his mouth slightly ajar. Never before in their marriage had she dared speak to him in that manner and he found that he wasn't quite sure how to handle it. Given the glint in her eyes he didn't particularly want to test her, the threat was clearly real. Sighing heavily, Lucius ran a hand down his face before he pushed himself out of his chair. He may as well take a soak and let his mind settle a bit, he needed some time to work through everything that had changed.

X_x_X_x

Lucius wandered through the manor after his bath, idly looking for his wife or son. They hadn't been in the dining room, so he could only assume that they had finished their meal. While he was fairly certain Draco was on the Quidditch pitch with Potter and that boy, Lucius had no desire to be around his new found son-in-law at the moment. He doubted Narcissa would be joining them, she never had any interest in it before. Lucius could distinctly remember her nose scrunching up in distaste when he'd attempted to get her to join him in teaching Draco to fly. She had never had much of a liking for brooms in general, always saying that there were much more reasonable ways to travel that wouldn't ruin her hair. Yet Lucius was unable to locate her anywhere in the manor, all the places she used to frequent were empty. Finally giving up, Lucius called for the house elf he'd seen earlier.

"What can Dopsy helps you with, Master Lucius sir?" the elf asked, bowing low.

"Where is my wife," the blond asked tersely.

"Mistress Narcissa is outs with Masters Harry, Draco, and Teddy on the Quidditch pitch."

Frowning slightly, Lucius disregarded the elf as he turned and strode down the hall. Considering Narcissa's clear disdain for all things involving a broom while Draco was growing up, it seemed incredibly odd that she would be down on the pitch, particularly since it seemed that Potter and Draco were teaching Teddy to fly. While Lucius wanted to see his wife, he had absolutely no desire to be around Potter or that boy, yet if his wife was going to act so uncharacteristically as to spend her time on the pitch with them then he'd have no choice but to interact with them as well. Sighing heavily, the blond accepted that he'd have to at least pretend to be pleasant, though that was probably why Narcissa was down there to begin with. It would make sense that she was trying to manipulate him into accepting this farce of a marriage.

Exiting the manor, Lucius spotted his wife sitting under a gazebo next to Potter as his son flew lowly around the pitch. Taking a deep breath, the blond approached the gazebo, mentally bracing himself for what was to come. As he approached the pitch he was able to see the small figure seated in front of his son on the broom, the currently blond hair shining brightly in the mid morning sun. He found that he could only take a small amount of comfort over the fact that the half-blood child was a metamorphmagus. While it certainly spoke highly of the amount of magic in his blood, it was still tainted by the muggle grandfather. How Andromeda was able to stoop so low he would never know.

"Narcissa," Lucius greeted, bending to drop a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Lucius darling," Narcissa smiled, reaching out to brush their hands together briefly, "It's good to see that you're feeling up to socializing with us. Please, have a seat."

Lucius sat in the chair next to his wife, studiously ignoring the distrustful look Potter was sending his way. Gazing up at his son, the blond watched Draco fly for a moment. "I see Draco hasn't lost any of his flying skill while I've been away."

"He's gone professional," Harry said, his voice somewhat hard and challenging, "He's currently the top ranked seeker in Europe."

Lucius couldn't help but smirk slightly, "Of course he is, no Malfoy would be anything but the best. And what do you do Potter? Lounge around and live off Draco's money?"

Harry bristled at the insult, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I hold a seat on the Wizengamot," the brunet said, his voice clipped.

"Hmm," Lucius hummed, his gaze turning back towards his son as he did another loop around the pitch, the sound of Teddy's excited chatter just barely reaching the gazebo.

"Lucius," Narcissa chided, a cold warning in her voice, "Perhaps you aren't quite recovered enough to be out here. It would seem that Azkaban has affected your manners."

Lucius glanced at his wife out of the corner of his eye, immediately catching the hard glint reflected in her gaze. "Ah, yes," he said, clearing his throat slightly, "Please excuse me, I'm still getting used to civilized society again."

"Of course," Harry bit out, eyes narrowed dangerously, "It makes perfect sense that the Dementors rattled your brain."

Lucius ground his teeth together silently, desperately wanting to snarl at Potter that his mind was hardly rattled. Deciding that not speaking at all was his best plan of action, the blond continued to watch his son and the brat fly over the pitch, sneering slightly whenever he got a glance at the child. He didn't like that the brat seemed to enjoy emulating Draco so much, almost as if he thought that looking like a Malfoy would actually make him one. It didn't help that the child was instantly recognizable as such, the blond hair and blue eyes were characteristics of the line, present for over a dozen generations. It was a true testament to their breeding that anyone could pick out a Malfoy at a glance, he could only hope that the contamination of Potter's genes wouldn't have a negative effect.

"Potter," Lucius said, not bothering to even glance in his direction, "Are there any blonds in your family?"

Harry frowned, looking over at his father in law speculatively. "My cousin and uncle are blond," he said, "Why?"

"No reason," Lucius said dismissively, "I was just wondering."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her husband before turning back to Harry, striking up a conversation about decorating the nursery. Lucius listened half heartedly, as he continued to watch his son fly around the pitch.

X_x_X_x

Life with Potter and Teddy was not what Lucius was accustomed to. The pair were loud, overly excitable, and in Potter's case rather vindictive. Lucius had fully expected to come home to the peace and elegance that he had before the war and his subsequent incarceration, to have that taken away from him was not something he particularly cared for. It certainly didn't help that both his wife and son seemed to actually enjoy the chaos that the interlopers seemed to breed. The way that they constantly sided with Potter and his godson was sickening, they had clearly forgotten what it meant to be a pureblood in his time away.

It was perhaps a month and a half after Lucius had returned home that the normal chaos that seemed to fill the manor was replaced with a new kind. The blond sat at with his family eating lunch, obstinately ignoring Potter as he chattered away about some grand improvement to the nursery that he'd made that it happened. Hearing a sharp gasp across the table from him, Lucius looked up, a bored expression on his face, to find Potter doubled over. The brunet's face was contorted in pain and a hand clasped over his bulging stomach.

"Harry?" Draco yelped, surging to his feet and rushing towards his husband, "What is it?"

"Hurts," the brunet gasped.

Draco put his hand over Harry's bump as well, gasping as his eyes grew wide. "Your stomach is hard, it's not supposed to be hard, oh Merlin your stomach is hard! You're only seven and a half months pregnant!" the blond rambled hysterically.

"Draco," Harry gasped, "Shut up and take me to St. Mungos or so help me I will hurt you."

"Darling," Narcissa interjected, rising to her feet, "Get Harry to the Floo, I'll come through after you with Teddy while Lucius gets your emergency bag. It will be fine."

"Excuse me?" Lucius asked.

"Get his emergency bag dear," Narcissa said, her eyes steely as she glared at him, "Then meet us at St. Mungo's."

"Ah, right dear," the blond said, watching as his family rushed out of the room. With a sigh he pushed himself to his feet and walked, not trudged as Malfoy's did not trudge, up the stairs to his son and Potter's room. Glancing around Lucius saw a bag sitting by the bed and picked it up. Peering inside the blond immediately dropped it, a blush staining his cheeks as a butt plug rolled across the floor. He really didn't need to know what his son did with the half-blood and being confronted with the paraphernalia of their private lives made it excessively clear just how Potter became pregnant.

Shivering as images of his son and Potter filled his head, Lucius looked around once again, spotting another bag near the entrance to the room. Cautiously peering inside, the blond was relieved to find see various toiletries, baby clothes, several scented oils, and a selection of books. Shouldering the bag, Lucius slowly made his way to the Floo. Sighing heavily, the blond grabbed a handful of powder and stared into the flames. He didn't really want to go watch his son fuss over Potter and the child that would taint his line. He didn't want the child to die, he wasn't a monster after all, but he didn't want it in his family either. Finally mustering up the strength to deal with the mess that was his family, Lucius tossed the powder into the fire and made his way to St. Mungo's.

Glancing around, Lucius made his way to the receptionist's desk. "I'm looking for Mr. Potter," he intoned blandly.

The petite blond witch behind the desk looked up at the sound of his voice, her breath catching in her throat when she saw who was standing before her. "I'm sorry, sir," she said coldly, "But I can't give you a room number, family only."

Scowling deeply at the woman, Lucius took a moment to calm his temper. "He is married to my son," he said, his voice just as cold as the witch's, "I believe that entitles me to entrance. Moreover, I have his bag and I suspect he will be needing it."

"I'm sorry, but security protocols are very strict," the witch sniffed, "You understand."

"Security protocols say that only family is to be admitted, I am his father-in-law and therefore should be allowed in," the blond spat.

"Sir, please calm down," the receptionist said, "I don't want to call security."

Grinding his teeth together slightly, Lucius brought his temper back under control. "Send them a message that I am here," he finally said.

"I'm sorry?" the witch asked, blinking up at him.

"Send them a message that I am here," Lucius repeated.

The receptionist huffed slightly, but penned a quick memo and sent it off under the blonds' watchful eye. Sneering down at her, Lucius glided over to the waiting area and sat down, looking expectantly over at the doors leading into the hospital proper. A few minutes later a slightly frazzled looking Narcissa entered the waiting room, a severely distressed Teddy trailing behind her.

"Lucius, what are you still doing out here?" Narcissa asked, one hand carding through Teddy's aqua hair.

"The receptionist refused to inform me which room you were in," Lucius said, glancing at the sniffling child clinging to his wife's hand.

"Ah," Narcissa sighed, "Well, come along then, Draco is rather distressed at the moment and I'm afraid Harry may injure him if we don't calm him down."

Following his wife, Lucius adopted a bored expression, not particularly thrilled with the idea of watching his son fret over Potter. Entering the hospital room, Lucius paused at the sight of his son bound, silenced, and stuck in a chair while a Healer hovered over an extremely aggravated Potter. "Why is my son tied up?" he asked lightly.

"He wouldn't back off," Harry growled, glaring at his frazzled looking husband, "It was either that or I'd start cursing him."

"Of course dear," Narcissa said softly, moving to stand by his side, "How are you doing?"

"Wonderful," Harry sniffed, eyes flicking to the Healer, "So, what happens now?"

"Well," the small red haired witch sighed, "It does appear that you're entering a preterm labor. I'm going to give you some potions to stop these contractions as I'd like for you to be farther along before we attempt to deliver. Your child is smaller than I'd like and I won't risk any complications that we can avoid. Luckily there doesn't seem to be any damage to the uterine sac, so as long as we can keep the baby in you for a few more weeks they should be perfectly healthy. We'll keep you overnight to make sure that we have successfully staved off a premature birth and then we'll go from there. I'd like to know what exactly caused this so I'm going to run a series of tests while you're here."

Harry nodded slightly, his face taking on an interesting ashen tone as he stared at the Healer with wide green eyes. Lucius huffed slightly before seating himself in the chair next to his bound and horrified looking son. Deciding that simply watching Potter deal with everything by himself was boring, the blond grasped his wand. Making sure that no one could see what he was doing, Lucius released Draco from his bindings and silencing spell before leaning back to enjoy the show.

As soon as Draco realized he had been released he sprung up, hurrying to his husband's side. "Will our baby be alright?" he demanded.

"How did you get free?" Harry snarled, clearly not wanting to deal with the slightly hysterical mess that was his husband.

"Don't know, spell wore off," Draco muttered distractedly, putting one hand over Harry's baby bump, "Our baby, will they be alright?"

"Of course," the Healer said soothingly, thrusting a vial of bright orange potion under Harry's nose, "As long as Harry takes his potions everything will be just fine." The brunet scowled heavily, but obediently took the proffered potion.

"But his bump is still hard, why is his bump still hard? Isn't that a sign of labor?" the blond rambled, his hands moving slowly over the round expanse and skin.

"He's only just taken the potion," the Healer said dryly, "It will take a while before his body goes back to the state that we want it to be in. There is no danger of immediate delivery, so there is no need to panic."

"But-"

"Draco," Harry cut in, "Love, shut up."

"Do not tell me to shut up," Draco snapped, "I am allowed to be distressed when my husband and child are in the maternity ward two months earlier than they should be. What could possibly have caused this?"

"There are several possible causes," the Healer said absently as she moved her wand over Harry's abdomen, "Infection, poor diet, malformation of the uterine sac during the initial pregnancy stages, stress. We won't know until I've run all my tests."

"Wouldn't an issue with the uterine sac have been detected when we took the potions to generate it?" Harry asked.

"Usually, yes," the Healer admitted, "But occasionally there is a small imperfection that is difficult to detect, such as a fused fold in the membrane. If there is a fused fold it will not stretch as the baby develops and could lead to a rupture. It's very rare and usually only occurs with poor potions. Given that your sac is fully intact I believe we can rule that out as an option."

"How much stress would be needed to cause preterm labor?" Narcissa asked, seating herself beside her husband and situating a fussy Teddy in her lap. Lucius stiffened beside her, not liking where this was going.

"It depends on the kind of stress, but given what I'm seeing so far it seems like a likely case. Mr. Potter, how has your stress level been recently?"

"Well," Harry said slowly, eyes flicking over to the Malfoy patriarch, "High." Lucius didn't miss the sharp look his son threw him, grey eyes flashing dangerously.

"Very well," the Healer said, "We'll need to reduce your stress immediately then. I'm still keeping you overnight and running all my tests, but if nothing can be found we'll go over your options before you're discharged. We'll need to finish the series of potions before I can get a firm reading on whether you have an infection or nutrition deficiency, so I'm going to leave you for a while to settle in. If you have any problems there is a call charm connected to the button on the side of your bed. A nurse will be around in half an hour with your next potion and I expect you to take it."

"Yes ma'am," Harry muttered, settling back into the pillows of his bed as the Healer left the room.

Draco ran a hand through Harry's hair, sighing as he was batted away by the temperamental brunet. "I'm going to go get a snack for Teddy since our meal was interrupted, do you want anything?"

"You better not be blaming me for that," Harry muttered.

"I'm not, Love," Draco said patiently, "I was just wondering if you wanted anything."

"I'd like some biscuits," Harry mumbled, eyeing his husband.

Draco smiled down at the clearly disgruntled brunet before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Father, why don't you come and help me."

Lucius stiffened slightly before sniffing, "I don't see why you can't carry a few snacks by yourself."

"Father, come," Draco said, voice clipped.

Glancing at his wife, Lucius found absolutely no support for his plight and rose slowly before following his son out of the room.

"Father," Draco murmured as they made their way down the hall, "You will make this right."

"I hardly see how this situation has anything to do with me."

"You bloody well know what this has to do with you," Draco snarled as he spun to face his father, "You have done nothing but antagonize Harry since the moment you got back. You have stressed him past his limit and we could have lost our child because of it. You will not continue to act as you have or so help me I will throw you out on the street."

"How dare you speak to me like that," Lucius hissed, "I am your father and you will show me the proper respect."

"I've told you before, you must earn my respect. You will create a peaceful environment for Harry or you will face my wrath."

Lucius silently fumed as he watched Draco walk away before turning on his heel and heading back to the waiting room. Ignoring the near hostile glare coming from the receptionist, Lucius flooed back to the manor.

It was getting late when Narcissa and Teddy returned to the Manor, Teddy fast asleep in Narcissa's arms. Lucius flinched back at the look his wife sent him and quietly stood aside as she put the young boy to bed. The blond didn't dare complain when Narcissa simply glared at him and collected her nightgown before heading to one of the guest rooms for the night. Lucius got the distinct impression that he would have no support should Draco actually decide to throw him out.

X_x_X_x

When Lucius woke in the morning he found that Narcissa and Teddy were already gone and that breakfast had yet to be made. When he called a house elf and demanded to be served he'd been presented with some gray muck that he guessed was supposed to be oatmeal and black squares he thought may have been toast, all served with a glare that was pure poison. Deciding he'd rather go hungry than eat the gruel that the elves had seen fit to give him, Lucius headed to his study.

Sitting in his overstuffed chair, the blond stared out the window. He would gain nothing from tormenting Potter, if anything he would lose what little he had. His family had made it clear that they would not choose him in this situation and he was unwilling to push them on the issue any longer. If Potter lost the child now...well, Lucius didn't want to think where that would leave him. The damn brat would likely kill him if given the chance and he doubted that his family would do anything to stand in the way. No, it would be best to simply stand aside in this instance and accept that he couldn't change the situation. If he at least allowed this union to continue he'd be near his grandchild and be able to teach them how to be a true Malfoy. He would ensure that his heir knew how to behave and would put the family back on the right track.

It was late in the afternoon when Draco, Harry, Narcissa, and Teddy returned, all clearly stressed from their time at St. Mungo's. Harry was immediately deposited in an armchair in the main living room by a fretful Draco. Potter was then wrapped in a blanket despite his protests, handed a glass of juice and a plate of biscuits and told to relax, Draco barely flinching at the glare he received. Ignoring his hovering son, Lucius moved to stand in front of Potter who eyed him suspiciously.

"I wish to apologize for my behavior," Lucius said, the words tasting bitter in his mouth.

The room took on an unnatural stillness almost immediately, all eyes locked on the Malfoy patriarch. Harry gazed at him for a moment before his gaze flicked over to Draco momentarily, emerald orbs flashing with an emotion Lucius couldn't quite describe. As Potter looked back at him Lucius was struck by just how close that green was to the killing curse, the sheer intensity of the look he was receiving coming far too close to matching for his taste.

"Fine," Harry eventually said, "You're forgiven. Now get out."

Turning, Lucius glided from the room under the watchful eye of his son, not missing the possessive way that Draco gripped Harry's shoulder. He'd seen that look in his son only a few times in his life and each time had not ended well for Lucius. When Draco gained that stubborn expression and gripped something as if it was his alone the blond never gave it up, whether it was an idea or object. Lucius huffed as he was forced to admit for the second time that day that this was a battle he would not win.

X_x_X_x

The next month and a half were...odd. Lucius did his best to stay out of Potter's way and Harry seemed to be just fine with that. Draco had taken to hovering over his husband, constantly asking if he was alright, if he needed anything, or if he was relaxed enough. It had taken a screaming fit and several curses on Harry's part to get Draco to back off, his constant presence getting on Harry's last nerve. After that only Teddy could calm the brunet down, his almost clueless innocence seeming to bring a sense of peace that was missing before. If Lucius hadn't overheard Draco conspiring with the six year old he would have believed it to be completely natural rather than a surprisingly convincing act, the boy was clearly a Slytherin through and through.

It was just as Harry reached the nine month mark in his pregnancy that everything fell apart, the brunet going into labor once again. Once again tasked with getting the emergency bag, Lucius made it to St. Mungo's after everyone else only to be faced with the same receptionist as before. This time his wife had apparently threatened her before going into the room with Harry and Draco as the witch begrudgingly directed him to where he needed to go. Striding into the hospital room, Lucius rolled his eyes at his son.

"Oh Merlin," Draco gasped, squeezing Harry's hand, "You're having a baby, you're actually having a baby. How the fuck is it coming out?"

"Draco, I love you but please stop being an idiot," Harry muttered, "You are not giving birth, you don't have an excuse to lose your mind. You know perfectly well that I'm having a cesarean, so take a deep breath and get a hold of yourself before I have you bound and silenced."

"But, what if-"

"Bound and silenced!" Harry cut in, glaring up at his husband as the Healer from before waved her wand over his distended stomach.

"But-"

"Narcissa," Harry demanded, looking over at the blond witch.

"Of course dear," Narcissa smiled, waving her wand and her son. Draco dropped to the floor as the spell hit him, thick ropes winding around his body and no sound escaping his mouth. Lucius didn't dare argue with his wife when he saw the glint in her eyes, merely moved to the side as Draco was levitated into a chair. "Now, Harry dear, is there anything you need?"

"I think that's all," the brunet said, wincing slightly as another contraction hit.

"We'll need to operate soon," the Healer said, "The baby is moving into position as if you had a birth canal, waiting too long could result in serious injury. Would you like anyone to come into the operating room with you?"

Harry's eyes went wide at the proclamation, his breath catching in his throat. "Um...I'd like Draco if he promises to behave," Harry said, eyes moving over to his husband who nodded quickly, "And, well Lucius I guess."

"Me?" Lucius asked, his shock clear, "Why would you want me with you?"

"Look, I know we haven't gotten along and I still don't like you, but this is your grandchild, I want you to be a part of their life and I figure having you there when they're born is a great way to do that. Plus I don't trust you not to claim I charmed Draco into thinking I gave birth and stole someone's baby, so there's that."

Lucius merely nodded, not wishing to address the accusation thrown at him. Draco eyed his father dubiously for a moment as he waited to be released then dutifully took his place at Harry's side, only this time silent as he took his husband's hand. Lucius nodded slightly to his wife to acknowledge the glare he was being given before he followed as Harry was wheeled out of the room. Entering an operating room, Lucius stepped to the side to allow the Healers and Mediwitches and wizards to come forward, circling Harry and Draco. He was somewhat glad that he'd taken up a position as far out of the way as he could when the procedure began, all he could see was a quick flash of red and Draco's ashen face before the wail of a newborn filled the room.

"Congratulations gentlemen," the Healer said, a smile evident in her voice, "It's a little boy."

Lucius rushed forward at the proclamation, eyes intent on his grandson as he was placed in Draco's arms. "A boy," Draco breathed, "Harry, we made a son."

"He's so beautiful," Harry whispered, "What should we name him?"

"Scorpius," Draco murmured as he moved his thumb to brush against the baby's cheek.

"Alright, Scorpius it is."

"He's not blond," Lucius gasped, eyes fixed on the black mop of hair. At least his bleary eyes were blue, but there was no telling if that would last.

"So?" Harry demanded, his voice sharp, "You have a problem with my hair color?"

"Malfoy's are blond," Lucius stated, a hand unconsciously reaching up to brush at his own locks.

"Not this one," Draco said evenly, moving to hand the baby to his husband as the Healers moved away, his stomach fully healed.

Noticing the glint in the two men's eyes, Lucius swallowed heavily. "Yes, of course, not this one," he amended, "Perhaps the next one."

"I don't know about that," Harry said as he accepted his son, "Blond isn't exactly a dominant gene, you may just have to put up with a bunch of black haired grandchildren."

XxXxXxXxXx

Thank you for reading. I am sorry to say that this will likely be the last thing I upload here, the only possible exception being the rewrite of The Roundabout Way. The way that the site has recently gone just does not sit well with me. The changes to the basic format are ugly and make it harder to read the stories, the behavior of the staff is uncharacteristic of them and unpleasant, and I just feel I have outgrown this particular community. I have links to all my other sites on my profile, Archive of Our Own being my primary hang out these days, though I am currently transferring all the stories I wish to have in my archive over there. Thank you for all the support over the years, it means a lot to me, and goodbye.


End file.
